A mobile computing device (e.g., a mobile phone, tablet computer, etc.) may function as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a phone, a camera, an e-mail client, an Internet browser, and a global positioning system (GPS) navigation device. The mobile computing device may be used to search for information about an upcoming airline flight, nearby attractions (such as shows, events, and concerts), nearby real estate listings, local movie times, etc. A user may search within this information (e.g., using such a mobile computing device) on the Internet, within e-mail accounts, and within other information repositories stored locally or accessible by the mobile computing device. Finding a particular piece of information within all this data can be daunting and time consuming, however.